


The Smarter Witch

by starsatlast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Swearing, Wizard's Chess (Harry Potter), Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsatlast/pseuds/starsatlast
Summary: You like to consider Hermione your academic rival but things between the two of you become complicated when Malfoy and friends start asking questions.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Hermione Granger & Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

"Granger," You call out, shoving your things into your bag as quick as humanly possible before charging after her. The crowd of other students growing the distance between you as you slip between them but not without almost crashing into people a bunch of times along the way. "Granger- wait." You try but she continues to walk away with Potter and Weasley beside her. You eventually manage to push your way through until you're walking in step with the trio. The girl stands in the middle, guarded by her two best friends.

"Hey," You offer them a smile, "Guess who got a perfect?"

"How?" It's instinctive to turn your nose up when it comes to Ronald Weasley. Not because of his social status like Malfoy suggests but you just found him rather... irritating. You completely ignore his questing; breaking formation you get ahead of the group and begin to carefully walk backwards so you can focus on the girl. She looked anywhere but at you, however, she had a smirk on her lips. Small but visible.

"Only because Snape favours you," The brunette proclaimed. This was routine for the two of you as of late. Always making excuses for why the other game out on top. Only because of this. Only because of that. It was never as simple as just studying and doing well.

"You're just jealous that I'm a genius." You insist, your smile growing as you teased your own brilliance. Her head shakes a little.

"Since when were you, two friends?"

"Nobody said anything about friends Weasley-" You growl, your once happy expression morphing into one of pure distaste as you look at him. Spinning gracefully on your heel, you begin to walk normally again. "Since I'm so much smarter than you, I can help you study if you need it."

"I don't need any help from the likes of you, thank you," The likes of you? Did she mean a Slytherin? Or just someone who was smarter than her? Although you didn't actually believe you were smarter... well, not entirely anyway. Hermione Granger was often proclaimed as the smartest in your grade, didn't matter how hard you worked; you'd never quite be the promising young witch everyone seemed to think she was. Which is why you find yourself constantly competing. If you can prove to her you were smart then maybe everyone would see you as more than just a Malfoy crony.

You slap your hand against your chest just above your heart; stumbling backwards as if she just shot an arrow straight through your heart. "Oh, how you wound me, Miss Granger. Care to share how well you did? One hundred percent?" She wouldn't have done badly at least not by everyone else's standard of bad. "Ninety maybe?" You turn back to them, coming to halt directly in front of the girl. "Merlin's beard Hermione, don't tell me you got less than eighty? That would be a travesty."

"if you don't mind, we're a little busy." She hadn't answered the question and as she walked around you, you expected she wasn't going to. "Come along Harry," she took his hand. "Ronald." And his before matching away. You watch them as they go, a smirk lingering before slipping off in search of your friends.

Come Friday afternoon and you found yourself in the great hall. The busy castle was beginning to calm and few people sat in the tables alongside the two of you. You took a sip of some water as you watched the gears in her head, debated her next move. At this point you already knew you would win; you always did. While everything else was more of a competition; Hermione granger surprisingly wasn't all too hard to beat at Wizard's chess. Your Fridays together we're brilliant times to chat though, you'd often sum up any achievements from the week just to see who's doing better.

"I can't believe you beat me in history of magic again- I spent hours on that stupid essay. I basically lived in the library."

"I can help you study if you like," she offered, her eyes not leaving the board as she ordered her bishop forward. You watch as the chess piece moves along the board.

"You're not funny granger," you tease, ordering your knight forward to take down her bishop. "Check,"

A paper ball hit the back of your head, drawing your attention away. Pansy stood with a wide grin on display, you ignored her and returned to your game but Hermione was also focused on your friend. "I think she wants your attention."

Another paper ball collides against your head. You sigh loudly before turning and mouthing 'what?'  
"We're going down to the black lake? You coming?" She asked. "Or are you too busy with the Gryffindor?"

"just give me a sec." You wave her away, turning back to the other girl. "Have you moved?" She nods a little, her hair bouncing with the movements. You examine the board trying to figure out who she had moved but it didn't really matter. With a final move of your queen, the king was knocked off the board. "I do believe that is checkmate."

"I'm beginning to think you're cheating."

"Me?" You ask, pretending to be offended by the notion. "Never. How little faith you have me in, Granger."

"Slytherins are known for being cunning."

"We're not all cheating monsters, my dear sweet Gryffindor. Some of us actually have a conscience."

"I find that hard to believe," Her lips were curled into a cheeky smile. You'd never quite noticed the way her eyes crinkle when her smile is so big or how teethy it was. It was adorable. 

"I gotta go- same time next week? Maybe I'll even let you win."

"I don't need you to let me win,"

"You sure?" Nothing more than a harmless joke as you stand. "How many times in a row have I won now?"

"Slither away," Hermione smiles as you back away towards Pansy. You had to admit, you did firm Hermione to be intriguing.

Being in the same year, meant you actually saw Hermione rather frequently, however, your actual interactions were limited. Yes, you played Wizard's chess together every Friday but other than that, you basically only had very short conversations. It was like being in two completely different worlds simply because you were put in different houses. This school had a weird obsession with separation by houses. You were a proud Slytherin as were you friends but your ambition to branch out was often looked at as beneath some of the others. It was dinner time and you sat at the Slytherin table but your focus was pulled towards a certain familiar Gryffindor student. She just happened to be sat in your eye line, so you couldn't help but amuse her from afar. With funny faces and playful winks. Her most common reactions were shakes of the head or rolling her eyes but you knew secretly she enjoyed the teasing.

"Are you even listening?" A sharp elbow slams into your side. You bite back a groan as you shove the boy gently.

"The hell Draco,"

"What are you staring at?" There was a particularly bite behind his words but you'd grown used to how aggressive he could come across. He was always trying to be the alpha and frankly, everyone let him be. You simply shrug at his question; grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"What did you want?"

The grey of his eyes flickers in curiosity as he tries to figure out what had you so distracted. When you look across at Granger, she's chatting to Ginny Weasley about something.

"Sometimes I wonder if the sorting hat got it wrong with you," He muses. "Should have put you in Gryffindor since you're so obsessed with Potter."

"Says the boy who never shuts up about him." You fight back. You couldn't care less about Harry Potter or his chosen one status. You knew Malfoy hated him though; it was a little weird just how much.

"You gravely misunderstand my interest in potter."

"I don't care if you have a crush on him Malfoy," There are a few snickers around the table but he's definitely not laughing.

"Don't be ridiculous." He growled, leaving the table. It was only a joke. You follow after him along with the others.

After dinner, you're lounging in the common room. One leg hooked over the arm of the couch as you read a book all about dragons. Fascinating creatures.

"So are you and the Gryffindor friends?"

"Who?" You question. Not even looking at the blonde as he sits down beside you.

"Granger." He confirms. "Pansy thinks you have a crush or something?"

"Pansy is a liar." The joke isn't as funny when it's against you. Your feelings towards Granger was nobody else's business but your own. You were often left conflicted when it came to her. You roll your eyes, sitting up straight. "I just like proving that I'm better than her."

"You spend a lot of time with her," Goyle adds.

"So?" You finally lower your book. Your brows knitted together in a clear frown as you scan the room. A few people had invited themselves into the conversation. "I spend a lot of time with you but doesn't mean I wanna get into your pants,"

"I don't know why you associate with any of them." This was beginning to feel like a lecture. Why do they even care who you hang out with? You didn't care much for the boys but you liked Hermione. She was kind, funny and really smart. You enjoyed the little time you ultimately spent together but if you admitted that, they would crucify you.

"They'd probably say the same about you lot," you state. Bringing the large book back up to cover your face. "Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to read here,"

"You can tell us if you like her," Pansy contributes. "I mean we all know you have a soft spot for the weak."

"Are you taking pity on her?"

"Maybe she wants to start hanging out with Potter. Can you imagine?"

You grit your teeth, not at all reading the words on the page in front of you. They're just trying to get a rise out of you.

"I can't imagine anything more pathetic," Malfoy chuckles followed by a few of the others. "They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world if you ask me. Parading around like they own the place-"

"We're nothing okay?" You slap your book shut. "Not friends or secret lovers or anything, I would never date someone so.... dirty." The word slipped out before you had a chance to stop. You didn't see her that way; she was much too grand to be considered dirty. And you couldn't care less about pure bloodlines. It didn't make her any less of a fantastic witch. "I'm not joining Potter's Merry band of monkeys, so just drop it okay." Ignoring the snickers and hushed whispers, you march off to bed.

It's the Friday following your little session in the common room. You forgave them all of course; you always did. There was no point in being angry at them over some harmless teasing. You had the chessboard set up and even brought along a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans but she was running late. Normally it was you showing up late; very unusual behaviour from someone known for punctuality. But as time ticked on and you were still left alone, you began to realise she wasn't going to turn up. Packing everything up, you decide it'll be best to search for her; something bad must have happened for her to not show at all.

"Weasley," you shout, jogging up to Harry and Ron who seemed to be missing their third arm. "You seen granger?"

"Why?" Asks the redhead. Harry presents you with a smile.

"None of your business," you spit at Ron. "Have you seen her or not?"

"Last we saw her she said she was heading to the library," Harry answered. You offer a grateful smile but you can't help but wonder why she's decided to head to the library. Was there a test you didn't know about? Was she trying to get the upper hand? Surely she could have just told you that instead of having you wait.

"Thanks, Harry," You skip along to the library but the journey proves pointless when you discover she isn't there either. You would be lying if you said you had searched particularly hard before giving up though. There was always next week. With a defeated sigh, you head back towards the common room. Luck must have been on your side because you spot her on the way back. Perched on a ledge with her head in a book. Typical Hermione Granger.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," you announce as you walk towards her. "I thought we were gonna play wizards chess so I could annihilate you again." The faintest sniffle hit your ears and you froze. Was she... crying? Shit. You don't do well with criers; you never know how to handle situations when people cry. It's always so... awkward. "What's wrong?"

"Go away." Her voice is quiet but echoes through the empty corridor.

"Granger?" You closer to her now, leaning against one of the stone columns.

"I said go away," Her words are harsh; she shoves her face further into the book. Was she trying to hide the fact she had been crying? It was pretty obvious at this point.

"What's up with you?" You wonder, folding your arms over your chest.

"I don't want to talk to you,"

"What did I do?" The confusion is very clear in your voice. You'd hardly even spoken to the girl recently so how could you have possibly upset her.

"You're as bad as the rest of them, now leave me alone," Sharp words as she grabbed her things and stormed off. As bad as the rest of them? What did that even mean? Pushing yourself upright, you follow after her.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Just some filthy mudblood am I?" Venomous words spat at you with the speed of a viper. You stumble back a little; she's never been so angry with you. Tears spill down her rosy cheeks."Malfoy told me what you said- Guess I should have known better considering your so-called friends. You're just as cruel as the rest of them."

"Hermione..." you sigh softly. You couldn't exactly defend your fellow Slytherin friends. "Why do you believe him anyway?"

"So you didn't say it then."

"No, I did," you shrug a little. "Well I said you were dirty, I didn't say... that word."

"Mudblood- Same thing though right? You think you're so much better just because you're of Pure blood."

"I didn't say that, I-"

"Just stay away from me." Her tone has you backing down from the fight. You consider following her as she charges off down the hall but instead, you go back to the dorms.

"You're a right git," you exclaim, storming into the room, grip tight on the book you launch at his head. Platinum blonde hair darts of the way.

"What the hell."

"You told her?" All eyes are on you as you confront him.

"What are you on about?"

"Hermione- you told her I thought she was dirty."

"Your words, not mine." Draco shrugged a little. A huff of a laugh passing his lips which pissed you off even more. 

"I-," you look around, picking up a pillow and tossing it at him. "You are such a pain in the ass."

"Why do you care about that filthy mudblood, you said you don't even like her?"

"I don't even like you and yet we're best friends," You shout, looking at the coffee table you grab a mug and aim at the boy. Draco's hand shoots up in defense.

"Don't you dare throw that at me or I swear-" He fought back. You lower your hand and so does he then you throw it anyway, hearing it break as you collapse on the couch. "You don't need someone like that." He muses as he cautiously approaches the couch.

"We can't all be insufferable snobs Malfoy," you grumble, rather casually considering what just happened. "You mess up everything for no bloody reason"

"Probably shouldn't go around calling her dirty then," He argues. "I didn't make you say that..."

The boy hovers over the back of the couch and you shove him away. "I hate you."

You realise you have to be the one because Malfoy's not about to admit he did anything wrong. And you know at the end of the day it was your fault for saying it in the first place. You retire to your bed, no longer watching to deal with other people.

For the next week or so Hermione avoids you like the plague. You'd obviously see her in some of your classes but when you'd try to speak to her after, she'd rush out before you had a chance to so much as saying hi. If you managed to catch her gaze, she'd stare daggers; if looks could kill you'd be six feet under by now. You'd sometimes find her in the library, it was the one place she could cause a scene but neither could you. When you tried to whisper to her, she'd completely ignore you. You were beginning to miss the limited interaction you hard; Half the fun of studying was ultimately doing better than her in the end.

The girl was alone today, searching the shelves. The library was fairly empty and it was getting late. You take the opportunity to make some paper birds and send them fluttering over to her. One by one until she whispers yells at you to stop. You chuckle. Doing it again. This develops into a habit throughout the next couple of days. You'll send paper birds her way, just to get a reacting out of her. You start writing little messages on them too but you don't think she ever reads them before setting them on fire.

It becomes abundantly clear she's not giving in and therefore one day during breakfast you abandon your table and enter what Malfoy would consider enemy territory. Pushing Neville aside to sit next to Hermione. A bunch of lions look to you like you'd just entered their den without permission; in their defense, you never sit here. Hermione gets up to leave but not before you can grab her wrist.

"Can you please stop ignoring me," she yanks out of your grip, walking away to leave you surrounded by kids you've only ever spoken to in passing. You groan loudly.

"What happened between you two?" Ron asked.

"Do you ever keep out of other people's business Weasley or do you have some obsessive need to weasel your way into everything."

"Just tryna help, jeez."

"If you must know, Malfoy told her that I referred to her as a... y'know."

"Mudblood?" Harry continues for you.

"I called her dirty but I didn't mean it."

"Thought you weren't friends anyway," Ron wore a smirk like he caught you out or something so you just ignore him.

"Now she's ignoring me. I just want her to talk to me."

"Have you apologised?"

"How can I apologise if she won't bloody talk to me, Harry? I thought you were supposed to be smart." You comment, dropping your head against the table. "I've tried writing notes but she burns all of them. I'm running out of ideas, I can only be so charming."

"Can't really help you there," Ron replies.

"All the boys in this school are so bloody useless," you sigh dramatically, slamming your hands on the table to push yourself up. "You’re her best friends and you can't help? Pathetic."

You debate joining the others but you decide against it and leave the great hall. You're not hungry anymore.

"You really should stop sending paper birds," The voice catches you off guard, whipping your wand out before realising it's her.

"I'll stop if you talk to me again," You counter, lowering your wand.

"I'm not ashamed of my parents."

"And you shouldn't be." Your head falls, "I really am sorry for what I said, it was definitely a peer pressure thing and I was stupid." You blurt out. "Malfoy can just be a lot sometimes and I was trying to study so... I don't think you're less than just because your parents are muggles Hermione. Not even a little." You take a deep breath. "I just want my friend back."

She hesitates. "Oh, so we're friends now huh?"

"Only if you want to be," You shrug. There was part of you that wanted to say maybe you like her as more than that but you kept it to yourself; at least for now. "I understand if you don't like... I was really shitty."

"So Friday then?"

"What?"

"Wizards chess? I think I may be able to beat you now, I've been practising."

"Pfft not likely," You tease, your smile growing. "Friday sounds good."


	2. Return to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new year at Hogwarts and you’re ready to tell Hermione how you feel but your fellow Slytherin have a better idea

The whistle of the Hogwarts express signaled the official end of summer as you made your way onto the platform. Family forgotten as you scan the tidal wave of students for any familiar face but they would likely be on the train already; you were running late after all. Dropping off your luggage, you’re about to board when you spot a flash of platinum blonde in the corner of your eye. 

“Draco,” It’s hard to hear over the busy train platform as you weave through the crowd to reach him. Picking up speed as you get closer, you launch yourself onto his back. “If it isn’t one of my favourite Snakes." 

"Get off me,” He shakes his body in an attempt to throw you off so you loosen your grip. Dropping back down to the ground. 

“Aren’t you happy to see me?" 

"Just get on the train,” His hand slaps against your back, pushing you forward onto the train.

“Do anything exciting this summer?” You ask him as you walk through the train carriage, slipping past people as they got in your way. Checking each booth as you pass for your fellow Slytherin. They had to be on here somewhere but it was a big train. 

“Not really. You?" 

"Visited New York. Family had business at the American ministry.” You glance back to make sure he was still walking behind. Finally, you spot Parkinson, sat in the corner by herself. It takes her a moment but when she finally sees you two, a wicked grin spreads over her lips. “It was fun though. Did some sightseeing- typical touristy shit." 

"Took you two long enough, I thought you were gonna miss the train." 

"Aww she was worried about us Draco,” you tease, nudging him slightly as you plop down next to her. Draco sits across from you, taking the window seat. “where’s Blaise?" 

Her shoulders rose a little in response to Draco’s question. "He said he forgot something and then ran off." 

"I hope the train leaves without him,” you jest, glancing out the window. It was beginning to calm down as the last few students boarded the train. All that was left were parents biding their final farewells. You can’t imagine crying over sending your child off to school but still, you spotted tears among some. 

“Without who?” Pulling your attention back, Blaise had finally shown up. He takes the space next to Draco, looking rather uninterested. Finally, the main gang was back together; not including Crabbe or Goyle. 

“Definitely not my awesome friend Blaise, that’s for sure,” You flash a playful smile; slumping down against the seat. It was gonna be a long journey. 

“You’re as chipper as ever,” Zabini comments, kicking your leg gently with his foot. “Not sure if that’s a good thing." 

"I’m just happy to be back,” And you were for the most part anyway. As dull as school could be, you were excited to be going back. Not to mention you’d finally get to see Hermione again; you found yourself often wondering what she may be up to. The child of two muggles must spend her time differently, or so you assumed. You kind of missed seeing her every week; perhaps even more than you missed Draco and the others. You liked to think you don’t know why but deep down there was a part of you that knew exactly why.   
The conversation drifted between talks of summer plans and future endeavours. Past assignments and what was yet to be learnt. Pansy, once again, hadn’t finished her summer work but that was a surprise to nobody. And after what felt like forever without interruption from the lady with the trolley, you decide you’re gonna have to go search for it yourself. There was a chocolate frog calling your name right now. 

“I’m gonna go get something from the trolley. Do you guys want anything?” It’s a polite gesture but you kind of hoped nobody would say yes.

“I’ll take a liquorice wand,” Blaise requests and you nod a little. 

“Draco?” His head shakes so you grab Pansy’s arm and pull her along with you. It was a lot easier to navigate now that everyone was pretty much in their seats. The familiar sweet question hits your ears so you know you are close. 

“Anything from the trolley?”

“You know how you finished all the homework-" 

"Yes you can copy,” You should have expected this when she didn’t protest to bringing her along. “Just don’t make it obvious because I’m not taking the fall for it. I will definitely blame you." 

As you approach Honeydukes Express, the older witch is serving what seems to be a couple of Ravenclaw students. You wait for them to finish up, examining the contents as she turns to you. "Can I get…. some liquorice wands, a chocolate frog, a packet of Roasted Chimera Crisps and, do you want anything?" 

Pansy takes a moment to think about it. You shift uncomfortably as a few students wait their turn behind you. "Chocolate." 

"And a chocolate bar please?” You hand over the money in exchange for your sweets but the world washes away when you spot none other than Harry Potter in the booth beside you. You quickly spy Ron beside him with Hermione sat opposite. You felt the flutter of butterflies in your stomach as she laughs at something you’re unaware of. 

“What are you doing?” Pansy shoves you back into reality and you hit the door to the booth. All eyes fall to you and you want nothing more than to sink into the ground. Hermione smiles ever so softly and your heart leaps out of your chest. Reaching past you to collect the items you paid for, your fellow Slytherin pulls you away completely oblivious. 

“What took so long?” Blaise wonders. Pansy hands over your items and tosses him his wands. You slide your chocolate frog into your pocket as you sit back down. Pulling open the crisp packet.

“Ask her, she just froze all of a sudden. It was really weird." 

You absentmindedly place a crisp in your mouth, crushing it between your teeth. 

"You okay?” Draco asks. You nod a little, flashing them a tight smile that fades as you turn back to the window. It was easier to deny when you were apart but it was time to admit to yourself that you have a crush on a certain Gryffindor. Fuck. 

Dumbledore stands on the podium at the front of the great hall, starting the term with his normal announcement as well as an introduction for the first years. It was an utterly boring speech that had your stomach growling in anticipation for dinner. Leaning down against the table, your head rests in the palm of your hand as you stare through the gaps between students at the Gryffindor table. You wonder where Hermione is sat; zoning out of the assembly entirely. There were moments you wished that Hogwarts didn’t always have you split by houses. Of course, they weren’t entirely strict policies but you’d get some strange looks if you had sat at the Gryffindor table for the first feast of the year rather than the Slytherin table. Perhaps you should care more about the first years getting assigned their houses but you felt yourself almost drifting off as you waited for dinner. 

“You reckon we can swap out Millicent for one of the first years?” Pansy’s voice is quiet in your ear as the table finally fills with all kinds of food. You’ve never been happier for a speech to be over. 

“Don’t be mean,” An amused smile pulls at your lips but the reason behind it was unclear. You shovel food onto your plate as if it was going to disappear again if you didn’t. 

“What? I’m just saying” Pansy reaches over you to grab an ear of corn on the cob to add to her plate.

“What’s your problem with her?" 

"Nothing really. I just think we could do better, she’s no fun.” You’d love to know what Pansy’s idea of fun was. 

“I’ve hardly even spoken to her, to be honest,” you shrug, tucking into a bread roll. “So I’d happily give her up for a first-year." 

"I’m not sure how you can miss her,” Your friend adds snidely. “Pathetic excuse for a Slytherin." 

"You do realise she’s sitting right over there,” You nod your head in her direction. She’s a little further down the table but not enough that she couldn’t hear your conversation if she wanted to. It’s very clear Pansy doesn’t care though as she looks towards the girl who’s currently eating a chicken wing. 

“Things would be very different if I was in charge here," 

"I dread the thought,” You comment, taking a long sip of water from your goblet. 

“Pansy’s right,” Draco interjects, you didn’t even realise he was paying attention to the two of you. “This place has gone to the dogs. They let just about anyone in." 

This again? It was like listening to a broken record with Pansy and Draco. Always looking down on people for not being of pure blood. "If they only let in purebloods, there’d hardly be anyone here." 

"that’s right we forgot you’re the resident mudblood lover.” Pansy mocked, turning her attention to behind her. “Where is Granger anyway?" 

"You shouldn’t call people that,” It was such a foul word anyway, even when it wasn’t directed at Hermione. "And how should I know? I’ve been with you guys since we got back." 

"I don’t know.” The girl turns back to you. “You’re the one obsessed with her." 

You’re about to reply but Blaise interjects first. "Leave her alone," 

"Thank you, Blaise,” you’re a little surprised to find him defending you regarding the matter. He tended to sit on the sidelines when it came to discussions of muggle-borns; partly because you’re convinced he thinks he’s just better than most people. Pureblood or otherwise. He was a very talented young wizard and very handsome. You can’t help the smug expression that takes over. 

“She can’t help having no taste." 

"I’m not even obsessed with her,” you fire back defensively; a little too defensively and they all snicker. “Stop bullying me for having friends other than you guys. Just because nobody else likes you three." 

"What did I do?” Draco questions, his brows knitting together. “I didn’t say anything about her."

"I know but you were probably thinking it,” You huff. “And you laughed." 

"You can’t punish me for thinking things," 

With a roll of your eyes, you stand up and leave the table. You could only deal with so much negativity at any given moment so you take a detour into the lion’s den. Too many Weasley’s to pick Ron out from the crowd so you keep an eye out for Potter; who for some annoying reason was sat all the way at the other side of the great hall. You push in beside him and a brand new first-year earning yourself the odd stares. Sadly, Hermione is nowhere to be seen. 

"Oh great you’re here,” You didn’t appreciate Ron’s tone. You shoot him a sharp glare, he was definitely someone you hadn’t missed over summer. “Draco sent you?”

“Why would Draco send me?” Like Draco would even trust you as a spy. “He doesn’t care about you all that much… at least not you Ron.” You flash him a tight-lipped smile. “I came to see Hermione actually, I thought she’d be with you two." 

"She already went back to the dorms, said she wasn’t feeling well." You can always count on Harry not to make a snarky comment, you thank him before heading back to your friends. Pansy was the first to tease you about running off to play with the lions but you didn’t really care. You’d grown used to it by now. 

Your robe hangs off your shoulder and you almost drop the textbook you have tucked under your arm as you power walk through the corridors of Hogwarts. It was your first class of the semester and you were late. McGonagall was not going to be happy. As you burst through the door, there is a split second you’re relieved that you don’t see your professor only to remember she was an Animagus. Once a cat now morphed into one of your favourite professors right before your eyes. "You should know your way around the castle by now," 

"I woke up late," 

"See that it doesn’t happen again, now take your seat." The only space left was conveniently right next to the girl who was on your mind more often than not. You swallow hard as you trudge to the second desk on the middle row. Your heart thumps in your chest and you wonder if she can hear it too. Knowing Hermione the way you did, you wouldn’t be surprised if she could. 

"Never expected you to be late,” The familiar whisper of her voice tickles your ear. “Finally stopped trying to prove you’re better than me?" 

"I overslept but that doesn’t make me a bad student,” The dropping of your textbook sounds so much louder in the silence. “It was Pansy’s fault anyway." 

"Your mistakes are your own,” She says thoughtfully. Continuing to scribble notes down onto her parchment paper. 

“Since we’re back, I think we should continue our tradition of playing chess on Fridays.” You open your new textbook, sneaking a glance at Hermione’s to figure out what page you’re supposed to be on. 

“Can this conversation wait," 

She started it but you don’t express that; instead, you nudge her knee with yours under the desk. "It’s a simple yes or no." 

"I know it’s exciting to be back but that’s no excuse to distract other students. Please leave Miss Granger to her studies." 

Again, she started it so why were you getting the blame? You look down to your textbook with a defeated sigh. "Sorry, professor." 

"You’ll have plenty of time to catch up later.” She taps the pages of your textbook with some rolled up paper in her hand before walking away. When the coast is clear, you nudge the girl next to you again. 

“So Friday then.” You note the smile on her lips but she doesn’t reply. In fact, she gives you the silent treatment for the rest of the class. 

Come lunchtime, you’re very awkwardly sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for Hermione and her friends. The spots of green that adorns your robe stands out among all the red and you can’t help but feel unwanted. Slytherin had such a bad reputation despite actually having some great witches and wizards. “I think you’re at the wrong table, Slytherin is over there." 

A sigh of relief slips into the air and you look up to her. She stood directly behind you, clutching her books like they were the most precious things on earth. There was a cocky grin on full display that filled your entire body with a gloriously warm feeling. "Didn’t anyone tell you I’m a Gryffindor now?” You announce as she takes up space next to you. Harry sits the other side of her, greeting you with a small hello while Ron is on the opposite side of the table completely ignoring your existence. 

“Is that why you’re still wearing Slytherin’s colours?" 

"Honourary member?” You shrug a little. “Besides I still need an answer." 

"About what?” She places her books neatly on the table before her, exchanging them for a plate. Ron has already got his mouth full of god only knows what. 

“Friday? Chess? Or we can do something else, I honestly don’t mind." 

"Sure,” Hermione nods in agreement. “I’m still free at the usual time. I haven’t practised much over Summer though at least not the wizard-kind." 

"Then it’s a date,” you wink playfully trying to keep up your confident persona but in reality, your stomach was doing somersaults. She never used to have an effect on you or more accurately not to this degree. It’s as they say absence makes the heart grow fonder. “You two are free to join if you like,” you glance between the boys as best you can. “I assure you my fellow Slytherin friends aren’t invited; they wouldn’t be caught dead hanging around Granger.”

“Charming," 

"They’re very particular about who they hang out with” You play it off as a harmless joke.

“I think what you meant to say was that they’re awful people,” Ron mumbles through a full mouth. He was right but you don’t appreciate it when he says it; they’re still your friends. 

“Careful how you talk about my friends, Weasley,” You warn, keeping your eyes on him for a moment before softening. “So how was your summer, Hermione?" 

"You really want to know?" 

You nod eagerly. "I would like nothing more. Your parents are muggles so it’s like going back to a different world for you." 

Like a child listening to a bedtime story, you’re sat there enjoying your lunch as Hermione tells tales of her summer. There was a beautiful light behind her eyes as she spoke of her parents; you could tell she was proud of them even though they weren’t wizards. You also listened to Harry and Ron talk about theirs and how they all came together with the other Weasleys at ‘The Burrow’. You didn’t ask for an explanation because frankly, you didn’t care. 

It was almost weird how quickly everything fell back into place at Hogwarts; it truly felt like you had never left. How you had missed endangering your fellow students by doing unauthorised magic outside of class. As well as the evenings spent in the Slytherin common room with your friends. As much as you hated boring classes, you even missed showing off to Hermione. She still managed to beat you in the likes of History of Magic but Potions was where you truly excelled.

With the day free, you had decided to spend it with Parkinson wandering around Hogsmeade. It was a fine day for it and you could both do with some time away from the boys. The sun was shining bright in the sky and so the little village was relatively busy. You’re on the way to Honeydukes when you notice her walking alone; at least you think it’s her.   
"Granger?” You call out and she turns to you; as well as some other shoppers. Your expression brightens only for Pansy to elbow you sharply in the side. 

“What did you do that for?” You bite back a foul word, shoving your friend away and walking towards Hermione. 

“Don’t look too happy to see me. Where’s Potter and Weasley?" 

"I’m not sure,” She admits, a ghost of a smile on her lips. “I didn’t come with them." 

"Don’t have any other friends, Granger,” Pansy snickering to herself. Hermione simply rolls her eyes as do you. “That’s a little sad." 

"You can join us if you like?” You suggest. 

“What?” Pansy was clearly surprised by your offer and rightly so but you weren’t going to miss out on an opportunity to hang out with Hermione. 

“It’s alright,” You can’t deny her rejection had you feeling a little disappointed. “I’m fine being alone."

"Are you sure?" 

"You don’t have to pity her,” Pansy comments bitterly, tugging on your arm impatiently. “Can we go?" 

"Go on ahead and I’ll catch up.” You sigh

“Fine,” She spins on her heel and marches away. “Don’t take forever." 

"Sorry about her. She’s incapable of saying nice things." 

"It’s alright,” If you weren’t mistaken her smile brightened just a little. “I’ve grown used to the company you choose to keep." 

"I really did want you to join us,” You tell her sadly. “I understand if you don’t want to though. Next time we should come together.”

“I don’t think Pansy would appreciate my company,” Hermione shifts her weight a little, dropping her gaze. “But yeah maybe another time." 

"Tell you what, how about we do something later- If you’re not busy of course? I know how you are about studying." 

"What do you want to do?” She asks quietly. 

“Uhhh…” you had no idea what you wanted to do, you just needed to talk to her. Maybe if you tell her how you feel, she’ll become easier to navigate. Plus you weren’t exactly one to shy away from expressing yourself for too long. “Meet me in the astronomy tower okay?" 

"Why?" 

"Just do it, Granger.” With a wave of your hand, you go running off after Pansy. Walking through the door of the famous sweet shop, she’s not too hard to spot. Stood before a display of Acid lollipops, her attention is drawn by the bell announcing your arrival. 

“Where’s the mudblood?” The raven-haired girl turns back to the array of sweets. 

“You didn’t want her to come with us,” you argue, walking up beside her. You pick up an acid lollipop that was snot green in colour; amused by the idea of gifting it to Draco or something but ultimately you place it back. 

“You never normally listen to me about her.” She comments, picking up a pack of cauldron cakes. 

“I wasn’t gonna force her to join us when you hate her,” It wouldn’t be fun for anyone. “I’m meeting her later anyway- so it’s fine." 

"Oooh going on a date,” Pansy teased. “I didn’t know you swung that way." 

"Do you have a problem with that?”

“Not at all,” Pansy shook her head. “A mudblood on the other hand…" 

"Not homophobic just prejudice, interesting.” You chuckle. Pansy pays for her cakes but not without you adding a chocolate frog to the price; a treat for being such a git you told her. Grabbing her hand, you lead her out so you can continue the rest of your day. 

You hear your name as you stroll through the courtyard on your way to meet Hermione in the astronomy tower. You’d be lying if you said you were not nervous. A quiet groan escapes as you see Draco. “Heard you got yourself a date with Granger." 

"Who told you that?” You knew the answer already.

“Parkinson." 

"Of course she did,” you reply with an exasperated sigh. 

“Didn’t know you liked girls." 

"It’s not a date anyway,” you explain. “Mind your own business." 

"No offence but dating Granger of all people? I mean, I thought you at least had some standards."

"Leave me alone, Draco.” You spit back. 

“Someone’s grumpy,” His arm snakes around your shoulders, pulling you into his side. “Where are we heading?"

"I don’t know where you are going,” Struggling out of his grip, you push him away from you. The last thing you needed was Malfoy coming along with you. “I’m going to see Hermione." 

"Fine, I’ll leave you to your little date." 

Your middle finger shoots up at him as you strut away. Thankfully, he seems to keep his word and doesn’t follow you any longer. Ascending the steps of the astronomy tower, a shiver spills through your body as you reach the top. Hermione looks so lonely on the platform, staring out over the grounds. 

"Sorry I’m late, Draco wouldn’t leave me alone,” You announce, the floorboards creaking a little with each step. 

“I thought you weren’t coming for a moment,” Her voice is so light and sweet; you can practically hear the beautifully gentle smile behind it. “Why did you want to come up here anyway? It’s awfully windy."

As if summoned by her voice a gust of wind attacked the two of you with its brisk bite. "I like it up here,” You muse, scanning your surroundings as you walk up alongside her. Leaning down against the railing. The rolling hills of Scotland really were something to behold. “It’s peaceful and pretty, not to mention far away from the dungeons." 

"It is a great view.” Hermione agrees, shuffling a little closer to you. 

“And I wanted to talk to you.” With the way your stomach sank, you were sure you’d pass out if the metal railing wasn’t there. 

“About?" 

You hesitate, taking a deep breath as if it would somehow bring along with it some courage. You’ve never been this nervous in your life. "Did… you finish the… uh, Herbology homework?" 

"You brought me up here to ask that?” You couldn’t look at her confused face for too long. Definitely not the reason you brought her up here but you panicked and those were the words that came out. “Of course I have,” She declares matter of factually. “It’s due on Monday. Have you?" 

You shake your head a little.

"I can help you if you like? I still have the books checked out from the library." 

"I don’t need help from the likes of you,” You tease but your heart’s not really in it. 

“Are you okay?”

“Mhmm,” You nod your head, forcing yourself to look upon the girl you have grown so fond of. She makes you want to throw up but in a good way. 

“Are you sure?” She looks so adorably confused. “You’re acting weird." 

"I’m just nervous,” You admit. You spin around so you back is against the world and you can only focus on what’s in this very room. 

“Nervous?” She repeats although it’s posed like a question. A gust of wind flows through her hair lifting it ever so slightly before it settles again. “Why do I make you nervous? We’ve spent hours together before." 

"It’s just… you’re the most spectacular witch in our year and-" 

"Well now I know there is definitely something wrong,” She places her soft hand against your forehead and heat rushes to your face. You were now painfully aware of how close she was; she smelt… flowery with the sweetest hint of something sugary. “Such high praise- are you sick? Maybe we should take you to the hospital wing?" 

You delicately remove her hand, lowering it but never letting go. You take another deep breath, long and slow. It was now or never. "I like you." 

"I like you too,” You meet the stars that twinkle so elegantly in her eyes. You had to get back to the dorms soon or you were both going to end up in detention. 

“I like you… a lot.” You gently squeeze her hand, eyes dropping to the floor out of sheer embarrassment. This wasn’t how you expected things to go. 

“Okay…”

“As in more than friends a lot.” Your voice is but a whisper laced with the howls of the wind. 

“Oh,” Was all she said. You waited for more but it never came. You were scared to look at her; too scared to let go. A distant chuckle grows closer and panic spills through your veins. Hermione’s hand slips through yours as you both turn to see Draco Malfoy. He clapped slowly as one by one some fellow snakes slithered behind their leader. Parkinson, Zabini and Goyle; the only one missing was Crabbe. Not that you wanted him here, in fact, why were any of them here? 

“I can’t believe you,” Pansy starts with a bark of a laugh. You imagine Hermione must be very confused because even you have no clue where this was going? You rightfully regret telling Pansy about your plans tonight though along with Draco. They come up behind you and the Gryffindor steps away. 

“Good going,” Draco continues, slinging both arms around you. He wears the widest of grins as he congratulates you. Wow, maybe he was just happy that you managed to go admit your feelings. Perhaps they were just being good but nosey friends. “Didn’t think you had it in you." 

"Thanks,” You smile warmly, embracing his touch.

“So should I tell Granger or would you like to?"

"Ooooh, can I do it?” Pansy practically jumps up and down where she stands; eager to please the alpha. You had a bad feeling about this.

“Tell me what?" 

Your friends all snigger and you can feel Draco’s grip around you tighten.   
"That this was nothing but a dare,” The lie drips from her tongue with such ease, it could be considered impressive. “We wanted to see if you’d actually believe anyone could like someone like you." 

"We didn’t think she’d actually do it though. She’s a little soft this one,” Draco gently taps your chest. “Doesn’t usually have the heart for it."   
"Guess she finally realised she can do better than a filthy little mudblood." 

You know you should say something; at the very least you should be denying what they were saying but you found yourself completely frozen. 

"How pathetic can you be,” Pansy stepped into view but not before you saw a single tear spill down Hermione’s cheek. 

“Hermione,” Your voice disappears below your friends’ phoney words and bitter laughter. The Gryffindor calmly exited the tower leaving you alone with them. Red hot rage filled your body as you broke free of Draco. Each of them wore Cheshire Cat smiles except Blaise who seemed out of place among the rest. Whipping out your wand, you aim at Draco pushing him back until he reaches the banister. There was nowhere else for the snake to run. The tip of your wand pressed against the pale skin of his neck. 

“What - the actual - fuck?” You growl through gritted teeth. The funny thing about Malfoy is that he may seem like an alpha but confront him and he turns into a baby. Whimpering at the mere threat of a jinx or curse. Would your friends go against you to save the leader? It didn’t seem like it. 

“We’re just trying to save you from yourself,” His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed. 

“Can’t have you slumming around with witches like that,” Pansy jumped to his defense but it only made you angrier. A hand fell onto your shoulder, whose you couldn’t be sure but you’d make an educated guess and say it belonged to the girl herself. 

“I didn’t ask any of you for help," Your grip tightens around your wand. There were so many things you could do to him; some mild and nice, others… not so much. And for once in your life, you find yourself inspired by your least favourite person. Ronald Weasley. Who could forget the time he tried to curse Draco Malfoy and it ultimately backfired which was hilarious in its own right. With a flick of your wand, you back away slowly. "I never expected any of you to be so cruel- not to me anyway. I genuinely liked her and you had to go and fuck it up." Draco opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. Instead, he gave an almighty belch and a fat slug dribbled out of his mouth and straight onto the floor. Had the situation been different you’d probably have laughed but you just stormed off back to the common room and straight to bed. It wasn’t like you would have had much time to search for her anyway. 

You’re up bright and early the next day. Desperate to leave the common room as quickly and quietly as possible. Pansy had tried to talk to you when they got back but you blanked her. As you step through the doors to the great hall, you search for Hermione along the length of the Gryffindor table. If you could just explain yourself maybe you wouldn’t feel so bad? Maybe your chest wouldn’t hurt so much. Without much of an explanation, you charge towards her and grab her wrist to pull her away from her breakfast. Thankfully she willingly let you guide her. "Where are we going?" 

You didn’t really have a particular destination in mind just a place far enough away from the great hall that nobody would interrupt. You don’t stray too far before finding an empty corridor.   
"About yesterday-" 

"It’s okay,” She interrupts, surprisingly calmly. Had roles been reversed you’d probably be furious at her. “Your friends put you up to it. It’s not a big deal." 

"Hermione…” Her eyes fell anywhere but on your own as you watched her. 

“I don’t think we should hang out anymore. It’s clear you’re only doing it to amuse yourself and your god awful friends." 

"That’s not…” Your expression softens. “true."   
"Maybe you’re more like your friends than you think,” That hit you straight in the heart and what made it worse is that she was right. As much as you liked to deny it, you wouldn’t hang out with them if you weren’t. But you genuinely enjoyed their company when they weren’t being massive gits.

“I meant what I said.” As quiet as your voice was, Hermione stopped walking away. “I really did. It wasn’t a dare." 

"Then… why?” The brunette turned back to you looking like she was about to burst into tears. Stepping closer, she stepped back. 

“Because I’m an arsehole with shitty friends,” A pitiful laugh at the excuse. “They got it in their heads that they were saving me or something by making it seem like a joke. I should have said something in the moment but I was just… surprised. I really do like you and I’m sorry about what happened. I won’t bother you again.” 

Better to cut your losses than expect forgiveness. You hadn’t exactly denounced your friends other than the silly little curse you placed on Draco. As you glide past, Hermione catches your hand. Every moment of embarrassment once again filled your cheeks. “What are you…” you trail off as you look at her. Soft eyes paired with a tender smile. 

“We’re gonna miss breakfast." 

"I’m sorry?” Now she was confusing you. 

“You’re not responsible for your friends actions,” Her fingers interlace with yours. “And while I don’t like the company you keep, I don’t think you’re exactly like them." 

"You don’t have to do this,” You express; part of you expecting this to turn out as a joke. Although Hermione would never do something so cruel. 

“I know but I want to.” This time Hermione is the one to lead the way. 

“Can I sit with you?” It was an unusual ask considering everything that just happened but you couldn’t face your fellow Slytherins right now. “I’m kind of icing out my friends so I’d rather not have to sit with them."

"Of course,” She gently squeezes your hand. “You’re an honourary Gryffindor after all." 

Somehow you feel like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders only for more to be piled back on. Sure you told Hermione how you felt but you still weren’t sure quite where the two of you stood. Not to mention you couldn’t avoid Draco and the others forever. You grow more hesitant with each step back to the great hall. Pulling her back just as you reach the entrance. Hermione stumbles against you, clearly, you had caught her off guard. Utterly amused, you help her steady herself. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

The world melts away as she nods ever so slightly. The fluttering of wings deep in your stomach now grew fierce as you slowly reached up to grace her ruby red cheek with the palm of your hand; she felt silky smooth to the touch. Your heart skipped a beat as your lips connected in an unsure but heavenly embrace. Hermione tasted like spearmint toothpaste and you just couldn’t get enough. But it was short-lived. Uncertainty morphed into that of admiration as you watched her mouth curl up into a smile. 

"Ladies,” You feel her jump a little, as do you at the sound of Fred Weasley’s voice. Had he been there the whole time? Judging by the shit-eating grin as he disappeared into the great hall, he had witnessed the whole thing. 

And with a matching expression his twin brother, walks just a few paces behind. A playful wink in your direction as he passes by. “Fine morning isn’t it?”


End file.
